Beelzeboss
Info Beelzeboss is the last song in the movie Tenacious D In The Pick Of Destiny, and the last song on the soundtrack for the movie. Lyrics Beelz I am complete! Both Fuck! Beelz Yes you are fucked, shit out of luck Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck This world will be mine and you're first in line You brought me the pick and now you shall both die! JB Wait! Wait! Wait! You motherfucker We challenge you to a rock off! Give us one chance to rock your socks off Beelz Fuck, fuck, fuck The demon code prevents me From declining a rock off challenge What are your terms? What is the catch? JB If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to hell. And also you will have to pay our rent Beelz And what if _I_ win? JB Then you can take Kage back to hell... KG What? JB Trust me Kage, it's the only way, KG What the fuck are you talking about? JB ...to be your little bitch. Beelz Fine! Let the rock off begin! Ha ha I'm the devil, I love metal! Check this riff, it's fucking tasty I'm the devil, I can do what I want, Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt, There's never been a rock off that I've ever lost I can't wait to take Kage back to hell I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel JB No! C'mon Kage, let's fight his music, with our music KG There's just no way that we can win, That was a masterpiece. JB Listen to me KG He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man JB Goddamn-it Kage, He gonna make you his sex slave, You're gonna gargle mayonnaise KG No JB ''Unless we bust a massive monster mama-jam. ''KG Dude, we've been through so much shit, JB Deactivated lasers with my dick BOTH Now it's time to blow this fucker down! JB C'mon Kage, now it's time to blow doors down KG I hear you Jables, now it's time to blow doors down JB Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdown KG We'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown Town BOTH Now we've got to blow this fucker down KG He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down JB C'mon Kage 'cause it's time to blow doors down KG Oh, we'll piledrive you, it's time for the smackdown JB Hey anti-christ-er, Beelzeboss, We know your weakness our rocket-sauce We rock the casbah, and blow your mind We will defeat you for all mankind You hold the scepter, We hold the key You are the devil, We are the D 18x Beelz You guys are fuckin' lame. Come on Kage, you're coming with me. Taste my lightning, fuckers! JB NO! Beelz Ow! Fuck! My fuckin' horn! Oh no! JB From whence you came you shall remain, Until you are complete again Beelz No! Fuck you Kage and fuck you Jables! I'll get you Tenacious D!